uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Vokem Uropi - Leçon 08
Pratìze revizadi Personi pronome *I dav to ti 'bib —Tu dav '''mo mi '''bib. *Ce apèr '''ho hi '''tej — ...'co ci... *Lu dav no ni 'bibe — ...'lo li... *Tu apèr mo mi '''lik — ... to ti...' *Ce kok '''ni prijèd po '''na — ...ci...ca ' *He dav co ci 'graf — ...'ho hi... *Lu per vi '''bagad po '''va —...li...la *Ce mak hi '''kafa po '''ha — ...ci...ca Futùr *'He '''vol ne veno —' Ve 'he '''ne veno ? *'Lu 'vol ne ito ap —Ve '''lu '''ne... *'Ce 'vol ne probo — Ve '''ce '''ne... *'Lu 'vol ne vizito de pol —Ve '''lu '''ne... *'I 'vol ne jego —Ve '''tu '''ne... *'Ce 'vol ne veno niz —Ve '''ce '''ne... *'He 'vol ne stajo —Ve '''he '''ne... *'Lu 'vol ne skrivo de skrite —Ve '''lu '''ne... *'Lu 'vol ne ito kopo — Ve '''lu '''ne... *'Ce 'vol ne ito us —Ve '''ce '''ne... *'I 'vol ne eldo ta —Ve '''tu '''ne... *I jeg tenìs (domòr) —'Ka ve tu deto 'domòr ? —'I ve jego 'tenìs *Ce vark odia (posdomòr) — ... posdomòr ? — ... '''varko ' *Nu vok ho (di posmidia) —di posmidia ? — ... '''voko '''ho *He sop num (di noc) — di noc ? — ... '''sopo *Ce it ap (nes Soldia) —nes Soldia ? — ... ' ito ap' *Lu vizit de pol (nes sedia) —nes sedia ? — ... vizìto '''de pol *I viz ha (nes mon) — nes mon ? — ... '''vizo 'ha *Lu vark in de gardin (di posmidià) —di posmidià ? — ... '''varko '''in de gardin *He kop u novi vag (nes jar) —nes jar ? — ... '''kopo '''u novi vag *I it us (di vespen) —di vespen ? — ... ' 'I '''v'ito '''us Futùr + kan *He jeg tenìs —'Kan ve he '''jego tenìs ? —He '''ve jego '''tenìs domòr *Lu vark — ... varko ? —Lu '''ve varko... *Ce it ap — ... ce ito ap ? —Ce v'ito ap... ''' *Nu skuc u konsèrt — ... vu skuco...? —Nu '''ve skuco... *I staj be dom — ... tu stajo...? —I ve stajo... ''' *He stud — ... he studo...? —He '''ve studo... *Lu vizìt de pol — ... lu vizito...? —''' Lu '''ve vizito... *Ce vok ho — ... ce voko ho ? —''' Ce 've voko... ' *Nu kop u novi vag — ... vu kopo...? —Nu '''ve kopo... *I sop — ... tu sopo ? —''' I '''ve sopo... Koegli form *Ce s' miki, id ci sesta? —Ci sesta s'maj '''miki '''te ce. *He s'alti, id hi pater ? — ...maj '''alti '''te he *Di vag se bel, id daz ? —''' maj bel 'te '''diz *Ce s' lovi, id ci frama ? —'maj '''lovi '''te ce *De film s'interèsan, id de bib ? —''' maj interèsan 'te '''de film *Varsàv se dal, id Moskòv ? — '''maj '''dal '''te '''Varsàv *Jan s'inteligan, id Ana ? —'maj 'inteligan '''te '''Jan *Lik se bun, id vin ? —'maj 'bun '''te '''lik *Franci verem se pej, id Engli verem ? —'maj 'pej '''te '''Franci verem *De kevile Janu se longi, id daze Silviu ? —'maj '''longi '''te '''daze Silviu *Se Mars maj longi te Janvar? Ne, je s'os longi '''te '''Janvar *Se aranʒe maj diari te banane ? — '''os '''dari '''te *Se u ramsèl maj komforti te u sofa ? — os 'komforti '''te ' *Se de bib maj interesan te de film ? —'os '''interesan '''te ' *Se Suza maj lovi te Karina ? —'''os '''lovi '''te *Se Francia maj bel te Italia ? —''' os bel '''te *Se speko u film maj prijan te skuco muzik ? —'os '''prijan '''te' *Se beste os inteligan te humane ? —Ne, lu s'min '''inteligan '''te '''humane *Se u sikel os speli te u vag ? — '''min '''speli '''te *Se u liov os gren te un elefànt ? —'min '''gren '''te' *Se u kravàt os diari te u ʒak ? —''' min dari '''te *Se Aprìl os varmi te Agùst ? —''' min varmi '''te *Se otèm os frij te vima ? —''' min frij '''te *Se u sel os komforti te u ramsèl ? —''' min komforti '''te *Se vod os bun te lik ? —''' min bun '''te *Se ti mata os seni te ti pater ? —'min '''seni '''te' *Se ti gardin os gren te mìa ? —''' min gren '''te tìa *Se ti sesta os jun te tu ? —''' min jun '''te i Dialòg Prononciation sé st'ou'dann...é'kounn...m'e'Rkade...noude vou 'é'coua...n'o'vaR...'i'to app...t'a'''bitt satt dé'nié...s'ou'nnté fR'a'nnké...tiss pRou Notes Grammaire Le comparatif *Supériorité : '''MAJ...TE '= plus...que —''maj ''gren ''te ''= plus grand que *Infériorité : MIN...TE = moins...que —''min ''bel ''te ''= moins belle que *Égalité : ' OS...TE '= aussi...que —''os ''krati ''te ''= aussi fort que Le superlatif *'DE MAJ...OD '= le plus..de —''De maj bel ''od ''tale '= le plus beau de tous * ou adj. + '''-ES —De beles od tale *'DE MIN...OD '= le moins...de —''De min dari '= le moins cher Vocabulaire Noms *'korp '= corps *'ruk '= le dos *'plant '= plante *'fol '= feuille *'graz '= herbe *'sol '= soleil *'gorn '= blé *'gor '= or *'mar '= mer *'hel '= ciel *'soma '= été *'violet '= violette *'swin '= porc *'fas '= visage *'noc '= nuit *'kalb '= charbon *'snev '= neige *'kevìl '= cheveu *'glod '= sang *'cokolad '= chocolat *'ter '= terre *'mus '= souris *'vima '= hiver Adjectifs *'human '= humain *'glen '= vert *ʒel = jaune *'blu '= bleu *'rozi '= rose *'nar '= noir *'bij '= blanc *'roj '= rouge *'bran '= marron, brun *'gris '= gris *'aranʒi '= orange *'violen '= violet *'solibràn '= bronze Voki pratìze *'Ka '''se ʒel? —'Sol '''se ʒel. *blu ? *nar ? *bij ? *rozi ? *gris ? *aranʒi ? *glen ? *bran ? *violen ? *roj ? '''Ka klor se? *'Ka klor se '''u tag ? U tag se '''roj o gris.' *sol ? *ti kevile ? *ti oje ? *libe ? *kafa ? *de tapìz ? *de kortine ? *snev ? *fole ? *de oje Mariu ? *de kevile Jani ? *kalb ? *glod ? Solutions Retour à l'introduction Category:Cours d'uropi